1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device utilizing an electro-acoustic transducer as a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most electronic devices require transmission of sound messages. Conventional speakers used in electronic devices to transmit sound are usually categorized into dynamic, electrostatic or piezoelectric speakers.
However, the conventional speakers (the dynamic speaker, the electrostatic speaker and the piezoelectric speaker) all require a rigid frame to fasten the speaker diaphragm. Other components disposed within the conventional speaker, such as magnets, coils and metallic plates and so on, are all made from hard materials which are non-flexible and quite heavy. In other words, non-flexibility and heavy weight of the components limit development to further miniaturize electronic devices requiring transmission of sound messages.